The present invention generally relates to cooking devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to baskets that can be used for cooking food with outdoor grills.
Typically, cookware items come with a fixed handle that extends radially from the cookware item. Such cookware items include cooking baskets, skillets, woks, baking pans, and other such devices. The radially extending handle presents a number of problems for manufacturers, retailers and purchasers. For example, because the handle extends beyond the cookware item, relatively large packaging must be used during shipping. This translates to increased costs for the manufacturer not only because of the greater amounts of packaging materials used, but also because of the increased costs of shipping due to each unit shipped requiring a larger volume. Increased package volume also increases the costs of presenting the cookware items to consumers in that both increased shelf space and warehouse space are required to display and store the items. Ultimately, consumers suffer because the increased costs of the manufacturers and retailers are frequently passed along in the price of the item. As well, the radially extending handles require greater space when the cookware item is in use, on a stove, grill, etc., and during storage. Furthermore, radially extending handles raise safety concerns when allowed to extend beyond the edge of the cooking surface being used in that spill type accidents are possible.
Thus a heretofore unaddressed need exists to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
In accordance with the present invention, a handle is provided that rotatably attaches to an associated cooking item. An embodiment of the handle comprises an attachment member having a proximal end and a distal end, the proximal end being rotatably secured to a first portion of the cookware item and the distal end having a gripping member disposed thereon. The first portion also includes a handle locking member. A locking mechanism is slidably disposed on the attachment member between the gripping member and the proximal end, the locking mechanism being arranged and configured to engage the handle locking member and being slidable between a first position and a second position. When the locking mechanism is in the first position, the handle is rotatable relative to the first portion. When the locking mechanism is in the second position, the locking mechanism engages the handle locking member, thereby securing the handle relative to the cookware item.